


On A Dark Night

by Cock_Zero



Series: Aladdin AU [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aladdin AU, Arranged Marriage, Crown Prince!Frank, First Time, M/M, Punk Rocker!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is the crown prince and his parents have arranged for him to marry his best friend, Jeannie Reeds. They have no intention of being wed and, with the help of his bodyguard, Frank enjoys a night in a club where he meets the singer of the support band playing there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Frank's crown](http://cock-zero.tumblr.com/post/50211322163)

Frank stared at his mother, disinterest painted on his face as she spoke over dinner.

“So,” she said, “we’ll announce the engagement on your twenty first. I know Sir and Lady Reeds are anticipating it eagerly.”

Frank grunted. His engagement to Jeannie Reeds was not something new and, no matter how many times he told his parents he was gay, they ignored his plight and continued with the planning. _Whatever, waste your money on a wedding that won’t happen,_ he thought sourly.

Jeannie Reeds was a long-time friend of Frank’s; their families had known each other for more than thirty years. It was entirely his mother’s idea for the only Iero son and only Reeds daughter to wed and bring their families together, for whatever reason. Frank knew it wouldn’t happen though, no matter how much his mother wanted it. Jeannie was in love with another man and Frank was happy for her, but they both played their parts in this little charade. 

He sighed and pushed the potatoes around on his plate.

“Francis!” Linda scolded and he looked up, sighing again. “Behave like a gentleman and do not play with your food.”

“Yes, mother,” he said, spearing a broccoli floret and nibbling on it. In less than an hour, he’d be gone. His bodyguard was making all the preparations, Frank just had to make sure his parents wouldn’t check on him and annoying his mother at dinner was the best and easiest way. He started mashing his potatoes with the back of his fork, the metal scraping irritatingly over the china.

He saw his father rub at his forehead and his mother stiffened in her seat, knife and fork clanging against her plate. “Go to your room if you’re not going to behave,” she ordered and Frank threw his napkin on his plate, still half full of food. “Twenty years old and still acting like he’s five,” she muttered as he walked away and out of the dining hall.

Frank smiled when he entered the hall, nodding to one of the guards as he headed towards his room. He spotted Bob just outside his bedroom, who gave him a short nod and Frank grinned. He rushed inside to change into the rattiest pair of jeans he owned (his mother would have a stroke if she ever saw them) and a black t-shirt. He slipped on a pair of all stars, tucking his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans and his phone into the front.

There was a sharp rapping on his door and he slipped out, following Bob down the corridor and out a side entrance. The other palace guards were suspiciously absent from their posts and he knew Bob had something to do with it.

The two walked over to one of the small black cars, used for when a member of the family wanted to take a discreet ride through the kingdom, and climbed in. Frank sat shotgun and Bob drove. They passed through the gates with no trouble and headed into the main part of the city. It was still fairly early, maybe around 7 pm, and Frank lit up a cigarette.

“You know your mother will have my head for this,” Bob remarked, taking the lit cigarette Frank held out for him as he lit another for himself.

“Yep,” he said, blowing smoke from his nose. “Which is why she’ll never know about this little adventure.” He took a deep drag, holding it in his lungs before exhaling out the window. “I wanna take in the local music scene, what’s the best place for bands?” he asked.

Bob hummed, ashing his cigarette out the window before taking another drag. “Um, that would be a place about twenty minutes away. Not too rough of a neighborhood and they usually have some great punk rock bands playing.”

Frank nodded. He pulled out his wallet, counting the money inside. “Think… a hundred and eighty euro would be enough for the night?”

Bob coughed as he laughed, “Yeah, considering the place only cost like a tenner to get in and the beer is cheap.”

“Great,” Frank smiled, sinking back into his seat. He crushed his cigarette butt in the ashtray and tucked his wallet away.

“Now remember, give me a call when you’re ready to come home and make sure it’s before dawn,” Bob said and Frank nodded. “If you’re not at the club, tell me the address and I’ll be there as quick as I can. If you get into trouble, call me or find a police officer.”

Frank faked a hurt gasp. “I would never get into trouble, Mr. Bryar,” he said before giggling.

“Yeah, yeah, ya little shit. Oh, be wary if someone offers you drugs cause you never know what it really is and keep an eye on your drink,” he warned and Frank straightened up.

“You think that would happen here? I mean, I’ve heard about mickeys being slipped into people’s drinks, but does it ever happen here?” Frank asked.

Bob tightened his lips. “I wouldn’t know for sure, but it’s best to be safe.” Frank nodded again as the car came to a stop. “Here we are,” Bob announced. The place had a lit up red sign over the door, reading The Maverick and a bouncer at the door. He must have been checking ID’s. “Got your ID with you?”

“Yeah, but- what if they notice the name?” Frank asked, frowning. 

“I kinda already told the bouncer you’d be here. He’s an old friend of mine, so he won’t say anything,” Bob replied and Frank’s eyes widened. “Yeah, I paid him to stay quiet but he’ll look out for you.”

Frank launched himself over the console between the seats and hugged Bob tightly. “Thanks man.”

Bob patted his back, chuckling, “No prob, now get the fuck out of here and have fun.”

Frank didn’t need to be told twice. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car, making sure he had his phone and wallet before waving to Bob and heading up to the building.

The bouncer was quite intimidating when he got closer; he raised an eyebrow at Frank who fumbled with his wallet. “Um… one please?”

“ID,” he said, holding out his hand, “and ten euro.”

Frank nodded, handing over the two items and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He could hear music coming from inside but he knew the band wasn’t playing yet. The sign next to the door said it was ‘Thursday’ with special guest ‘My Chemical Romance’. He’d never heard of either band and he hoped they were good. He was startled when the bouncer handed him back his ID and tilted his head towards the door.

“Thanks,” Frank smiled. He headed inside, slipping his ID back into his wallet and tucking it into his jeans.

The music came from an overhead system, he found out as he ventured farther inside. They were playing The Misfits and he grinned. Oh yeah, this place would be great. He made his way to the bar, seeing the stage opposite and a throng on people standing in front of it.

Ordering a beer, he leaned against the bar and watched as the stage was being set up for the support band. What were they called again? Romantic Chemicals? It didn’t really matter; he was just here to have a great time. He drained his first beer and ordered a second, finishing it just as the lights went down and the crowd screamed.

 _Now’s as good a time as any,_ he grinned. He rushed over to the crowd, weaving his way through as the band started. The singer wasn’t very good, his voice cracking on the higher notes but the beat was amazing and the mosh pit was surging with electricity. He threw himself in with the rest of the crowd, shoving against one another. He fell to the sticky floor a few times and someone always helped him to his feet. Towards what he believed was the end of the support’s set, he wormed his way up closer to the stage.

He stopped when he reached the wood of the stage and watched the singer. He looked a little chubby around the middle, but that could have just been the light. His hair was longer than Frank’s, resting just above his ears and the front dyed red. His nose was upturned, maybe even a little pixie like if Frank was honest, and his face round and pale. He looked over at the other members, the guitarist with his wild hair and thick arms; the bassist with his ‘way too much hairspray’ light brown hair, glasses and Iron Maiden shirt. He couldn’t get a clear look at the drummer, only seeing that he had darkish facial hair and a hat turned backwards on.

Frank didn’t even notice the music stopped until the singer spoke, his voice cracking from the screaming. “Thank you! We’re My Chemical Romance. We have shirts and shit for sale at the stall, um- yeah, thanks,” he said, wincing as he put the microphone back into its stand.

Frank slipped out of the crowd when it relaxed, making his way back to the bar. It’d be a while before the main band was on and he wanted another beer. He paid for the drink and walked over towards the side exit, leaning against the wall.

A laugh coming from outside the door caught his attention. It must have been close for him to hear it over the music. The door flew open and he watched the guitarist from the first band walk in. He gave Frank a short nod and headed over to the restroom as Frank slipped his foot into the open door.

He peered out, spotting the rest of the band, and swallowed. He kind of really wanted to meet them, especially the singer. Maybe he’d manage to get his first kiss if he was lucky.

 _Who are you kidding, you’re not that lucky,_ he sighed.

“Hey man.” A hand tapped Frank on the shoulder and he jumped, the door slamming closed as he turned. It was the guitarist and Frank had been caught staring. Shit. 

“I-I’m sorry, I di-didn’t mean to-“ he stuttered out, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. Wanna come hang out?” he asked and Frank blinked.

“Uh- yeah! Definitely!” he grinned and the guy smiled back, opening the door. Frank followed him into the alley. He couldn’t believe his luck. He smiled as the others looked up.

“Who’s the kid?” the drummer asked and Frank flinched. Did he really look that young?

“I’m Frank, and I’m not a kid. I’m twenty years old,” he said, frowning at them.

The singer chuckled from his spot in the back of their van. He had a beer in hand and what looked like a hand rolled cigarette. “I like him. Hey, come sit here,” he said, patting the spot next to him. “I’m Gerard,” he said, extending a hand when Frank sat down. Frank smiled and shook it. “That’s Mikey, my brother,” he pointed to the bassist and Frank nodded, taking a gulp from his bottle, “Ray and Otter.” Frank waved to the guitarist and drummer, respectively. “Wanna hit?” he asked, holding out the cigarette.

Frank took it with a nod. He could smell it wasn’t tobacco but it was something he had always wanted to try. Taking a small puff off the joint, he passed it on to Mikey and held the smoke in his lungs, exhaling when they burned.

“So, Frank, what brings you to The Maverick?” Gerard asked, taking the joint when it came back around to him. 

“Uh, nothing really,” Frank replied. “Just wanted to get out of the pa-house and have a good time.” Gerard nodded and passed him the joint. Frank took a bigger hit from it before handing it to Mikey again, his head just starting to feel fuzzy thanks to the beer in his system. He downed the rest of his beer and set the bottle aside.

Ray grabbed a beer out of the cooler near his feet and tossed it over, Frank catching it at the last second. He popped the tab, taking a large gulp and trying to listen to what everyone was saying. Someone had rolled a new joint, fatter than the first one, and Frank started getting giddy. He shook his head a few times to clear it when he had to answer someone, trying to make sure he never let on who he actually was.

He felt a warmth at his side; Gerard’s shoulder was leaning heavily against him, laughing at something Matt had said. Frank didn’t catch it, all his attention was on Gerard. The smell of the sweat still clinging to his clothes and skin, the way his nose crinkled as he laughed showing off his tiny teeth, the way his hair was sticking up at the back from his hands running through it almost constantly. Frank smiled when Gerard turned, face split with a wide grin. He was leaning in close, Frank could pick up the scent of beer and pot on his breath.

He heard a groan to his left, masked mostly by the conversation still going on, and his heart jumped when a hand gripped his thigh. Gerard’s face was closer and he had to close his eyes, licking his lips and swallowing thickly before opening them again.

“Frank,” Gerard breathed. He reached up with his free hand, sliding it around Frank’s neck and pulling him the extra inch closer. 

Frank went willingly, lips pressing softly against Gerard’s as he pulled him in by his shirt collar. He whined softly, tasting the cheap beer on Gerard’s tongue. All the noises of the guys around them and the main band on the stage inside seemed to fade away. His back slid across the wall of the van, colliding with the carpeted floor, while his legs remained dangling out. All of his senses were focused on Gerard. His hands roaming underneath Frank’s shirt, his teeth tugging at Frank’s lower lip, his weight pressing him down, leg between Frank’s.

He whined again when Gerard pulled away, irritation on his face as he glared towards the van opening.

“Dude, in public? Not cool,” Mikey said, making a disgusted face that Frank just caught.

Gerard groaned and sat up, pulling a pouting Frank with him. He sighed as Gerard took two beers from the cooler, sitting back next to him and handing one over.

“Thanks,” Frank said. _Can’t really complain though,_ he thought, cracking the tab and taking a swig. _At least I got to kiss him._ He sat in silence as the others talked around him. Lighting up a cigarette, he leaned forward, elbows on his knees and watched everyone.

Gerard seemed upset, a small pout in his lips. Mikey was texting some unknown person, the corner of his mouth twitching up every few minutes. Ray and Otter and another guy Frank didn’t see before were having some animated conversation, hands waving around, beers almost spilling and cigarette cherries almost burning. He felt a pressure on his neck, warm lips kissing down to his jaw and back up to his ear and he shivered. 

“Come home with me?” Gerard whispered, breath tickling Frank’s ear. 

He nodded and felt Gerard smile, lips pressing against his skin again. _Bob’s gonna kill me,_ he smiled, feeling Gerard’s fingers sliding up his spine, cool and damp from the beer can.

Frank was unsure of how much time had passed but soon Mikey was patting Gerard’s leg and saying something about it being time to head out. Gerard helped him off the back of the van, Frank’s legs wobbling precariously as he was herded in through the van’s side door, sliding all the way over on the seat. Gerard pressed up next to him as Mikey crawled in last. The back of the van was shut, Frank looking over his shoulder and seeing the cooler and two extra boxes had been shoved in where Gerard and he had been sitting. Ray climbed into the passenger seat and Otter got behind the wheel, starting the engine.

 _This is it. I’m going to some guy’s house to do what? I don’t even know._ He started to mentally freak out, jumping when Mikey said “Let me off at Alicia’s.”

Gerard’s hand found Frank’s thigh, rubbing and squeezing it soothingly. It calmed Frank enough to look over, seeing Gerard smile. He smiled back and Gerard leaned over, pressing a quick peck to the corner of his mouth.

The van stopped after a while and Mikey quickly climbed out, waving and running up to the small house. Gerard pulled the door shut as the van drove on, stopping again not even ten minutes later. Gerard opened the door back, grabbing Frank’s hand and tugging him out. “Later guys,” he said, slamming the door and leading Frank towards the house.

It was tiny and in need of a new paint job. Gerard unlocked the door and held it open for Frank, who walked past him and into the front room.

Frank knew some citizens didn’t have as much money as others and couldn’t afford luxuries but this place was ridiculously small. The front room was an open area, a small couch in front of the TV, coffee table between them and two arm chairs on either side. Off to the right of the room was the kitchen, clean but fairly cramped. There was a dining table at the back of the room, four chairs around it and papers scattered across its surface. Gerard was digging in the fridge, coming out with a six pack of beer with a grin and walking back over to Frank.

“C’mon,” he said, nudging Frank’s back and walking ahead of him through one of the three doors to the right. “I share with my bro,” he said and Frank quirked an eyebrow. “This room is mine, though.” He kicked open the door and headed for the bed, sitting down and pulling a beer from the plastic ring. He handed it to Frank and opened his own.

Frank opened his beer, drinking it as he sat and looked around. The room was tiny, the double bed shoved up against the far wall and desk, covered in more papers, on the opposite wall. There was a closet in the corner and a large old dresser adjacent, making the room appear even smaller.

Gerard’s hand found Frank’s leg again, fingers brushing against his exposed knee as they talked. Frank couldn’t remember what he said after it left his mouth but Gerard’s smile never faltered. 

The beer cans were drained, dropping to the floor when Gerard pushed Frank down to the bed, mouth hot on his neck.

He managed to kick his shoes off, hearing Gerard’s hit the wood floor seconds before he climbed over Frank. Hands slipped under his shirt and Gerard pushed himself up, yanking the items over Frank’s head, nearly ripping his own in his efforts to remove it. Frank pulled him back down, grabbing Gerard’s belt loops and bucking his hips up.

Gerard made an impressive sound, halfway between a choked sob and a moan, and Frank bucked his hips up once more just to hear it again. Frank’s thighs were grabbed tightly and Gerard’s hips ground down, making him whimper.

“Fuck-Gerard!” he groaned. His dick was straining against his zipper, becoming painful but enjoying the friction it was getting. He could feel Gerard’s own hard on every time he rutted up against him. “Get-get these off,” he managed, shoving at his jeans.

Gerard pushed his hands away, working the button and zipper open on Frank’s jeans and tugging them off. He rolled off, lying on his back as he removed his own jeans and Frank took his opportunity to shuck his socks and underwear. He looked up seeing Gerard naked and blushing, his cock flushed against his stomach. He licked his lips and crawled over. He was tempted to straddle Gerard’s waist but he decided to lie next to him instead.

His head spun as they kissed; the taste of beer strong on their tongues. Frank gasped when Gerard rolled on top of him, his legs slipping between Frank’s and hands sliding down his sides, cupping his ass and squeezing.

Frank closed his eyes, savouring the feel of Gerard’s naked body on top of his, the feel of sweat forming between their bodies and down his back. His dick rubbed up against Gerard’s, earning a low groan from both of them.

Gerard’s mouth left Frank’s, his lips connecting with Frank shoulder and sucking hard. He rocked his hips up and pulled back after a moment. Frank opened his eyes, seeing Gerard leaning over, rooting around in his nightstand.

“Shit,” Gerard cursed, coming back with a mostly empty bottle. “I, uh, I don’t have any condoms. B-but I swear ‘m clean,” he said, slurring a little.

Frank blinks. _Sex?! Like actual dick in ass sex? I thought we’d just exchange handjobs or something._ He bit his lip, watching Gerard sit back on his heels.

“Done this ‘fore, right?” he asked, squeezing some of the clear liquid on his fingers. Frank nodded and bit his tongue, hoping, praying, Gerard wouldn’t know he was lying. He had fingered himself before, but he never used more than one finger and Gerard, well, he was way bigger than one of Frank’s fingers. “Kay,” he heard him mumble.

Cool, wet fingers slid behind his balls and Frank gasped out, “Cold.”

“Sorry,” Gerard chuckled. He leaned down, kissing Frank softly as his fingers rubbed around Frank’s hole. 

He exhaled when one slipped in, Gerard working it around before adding a second. Frank hissed, covering it by pulling Gerard in for a rough kiss. “Oh fuck,” he whined, biting his tongue as a third digit pressed in, stretching him quickly.

“S’it okay?” Gerard asked, slowing his fingers. 

Frank groaned, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before nodding. “Y-yeah, fine.”

Gerard nodded back and spread his fingers out. He didn’t notice Frank’s grimace when they slipped out. He squeezed more lube onto his fingers, coating his cock. 

Grabbing Frank’s thighs, he pushed them up and back, pressing them to Frank’s chest, his ankles hooked over Gerard’s shoulders as he curled over him. It wasn’t comfortable, in Frank’s opinion, but he’d much prefer to see Gerard’s face than be on his hands and knees.

When Gerard’s cock pressed inside, Frank clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip hard. He tried to keep from crying but tears slipped out, stinging his eyes. He fisted his hands, opening them seconds later and grabbing Gerard’s arms, squeezing tightly. “Oh god-“ he yelped. It felt like his body was in fire, like a hot iron was branding the base of his spine. Gerard groaned above him, arms shaking under his fingers.

He finally stopped, thighs pressed close to Frank’s ass, and Frank let out a breath. He felt tears slipping towards his ears, cold on his flushed skin. Frank hoped Gerard wouldn’t move for a few minutes, he silently begged him to remain still.

Gerard clearly didn’t hear the prayers. He leaned down, resting on his forearms and letting Frank’s legs slide over his arms to his waist. Frank choked out a sob, quickly trying to cover it with a moan.

It worked; Gerard smiled and kissed him softly. His hips shifted and the pain flared up again. 

Frank didn’t know how he was going to get through this. He had read that anal was enjoyable. He, of course, had read that some people find it slightly uncomfortable at first but they adjusted quickly. Well, if he was going to adjust, he wanted to and now.

Gerard started rocking his hips forward, his dick moving out and back in again and Frank whined. He could feel his erection deflating and he started thinking that he had made a mistake. He should have declined coming to Gerard’s, should have just called Bob and gone home after the show.

His eyes flew open when he felt Gerard hit that one sensitive spot inside him and he whimpered. 

Gerard’s tongue invaded his mouth, kissing him sloppily and shifting his hips again. He was panting, moving to bite and suck on Frank’s neck.

 _Well, at least I’ll have a nice collection of love bites to piss mother off with,_ Frank smirked, wincing almost instantly when Gerard started to fuck him faster. 

The sounds coming from their bodies were nowhere near what Frank would call sexy, at least not until Gerard grabbed his dick, pumping it and making him hard again in seconds. He could feel Gerard shaking over him, his thighs trembling every time they hit Frank’s. He never seemed to properly rub against Frank’s prostate, but when he did it nearly brought Frank to the edge.

His head was spinning, dizzy from the booze and heat of the room and Gerard’s body on top of him.

Gerard twisted his wrist just so, thumb running up the vein and over the head of Frank’s cock and he whined, body curling forward and holding Gerard close for a few seconds. He relaxed and Gerard’s hand, slimy with cum, cupped his ass.

Frank winced and whined, body over-stimulated and muscles contracting around Gerard as he continued thrusting.

His breathing started to become labored, face pressed into Frank’s neck. His hips were jerking erratically and Frank felt him still, his mouth open wide against his skin. He pulled out and Frank scrunched his face up, feeling cum drip out of his ass.

It was nothing like the ‘romantic rendezvous’ he had always dreamt he’d have with some secret lover.

Gerard grinned shyly when he pushed himself up and Frank smiled back. He moved off and dug through his nightstand again, coming back with a box of tissues. 

Frank grabbed a handful and cleaned himself, groaning when he cleaned his ass. Now he knew why condoms were important, cum dripping out of your ass was not a pleasant experience. He looked over at Gerard, holding the soiled tissues delicately, unsure what to do with them. Gerard grabbed them and tossed them on the other side of the nightstand; Frank assumed there was a waste basket there.

He helped Gerard pull the covers over their naked bodies and lied facing him. Gerard smiled, placing a kiss on Frank’s lips. “Erm… good night,” he said, twitching slightly before turning over.

Frank sighed and watched him for a moment before he turned himself, facing the wall and closing his eyes. 

He had just started to fall asleep, ignoring the dulling pain in his backside, when an arm slipped around his waist. Gerard cuddled up to his back, breath warm on Frank’s shoulder. Frank squeezed his hand gently and Gerard hummed.

He jumped suddenly, waking up instantly and feeling the rough cotton of Gerard’s bed sheets under his body. Frank didn’t know how long he had been out but the house was quiet and the street light still filtered through the curtains. 

He sat up quietly, looking over at Gerard. He was still asleep, turned onto his stomach with the cover on just one leg. He was hugging his pillow, mouth open and snoring softly.

Frank carefully and slowly crawled down the bed. His lower back twinged painfully and he bit his lip. Slipping off and padding around the bed, he grabbed his clothes and dressed as quickly as he could. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, after checking for his wallet, and opened a new text to Bob. He walked to the door, looking back at Gerard again. The desk caught his eye and he moved to it, grabbing a marker and a clean sheet of paper.

_I had a great time with you, call me sometime xo Frank_

He scribbled his cell number, closing one eye to make sure it was right. His head was still swimming and he felt like he probably misspelled his note but Gerard should get the gist of it. 

He left the room, sneaking out the front door and hobbling down the front yard. He walked to the closest intersection, which thankfully was only one house down, and texted Bob the street names, saying he’d be sitting by the curb.

It hurt to sit, but he managed it, groaning when he leaned back onto the grass. He looked up and frowned, not being able to see the stars. He couldn’t see them at home either. He always liked the stars. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for his bodyguard to arrive.

It wasn’t long before the black car pulled up and he climbed to his feet with a grimace. Opening the door, he slid in and laid the seat completely back, relaxing and spreading his legs out. “Get hurt in the pit?” Bob asked, pulling away from the curb and starting for the palace. “What are you doing in this neighborhood?”

“No and I… kinda went home with someone,” Frank replied shyly and the car skidded to a stop.

“You what? Frank!” Bob glared and Frank whined, turning away and crossing his arms. He’s not a child. “Frank, tell me what happened.”

Frank huffed and slouched even lower in his seat. “Fine. I met up with the support band at the club, they let me drink beer and smoke pot with them and I went home with the singer.” Bob fixed him with a glare and Frank groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes. “We had sex, okay? I agreed to it and it was fine, well, not ‘fine’ fine cause my ass is on fire.”

Bob rubbed his face and put the car into drive again. “The things I put up with,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Frank grinned, batting his eyelashes.

“Not in that way, I don’t,” Bob said and turned the radio on. 

Minutes before they pulled up to the palace gates, Bob frowned. “What are you going to tell your parents when they ask about your limp?”

Frank hummed, focusing on his fingers before looking up. “Um, I fell out of bed?”

“Lame,” Bob smirked. “They won’t fall for that.” He was silent as they pulled through the gates, nodding to the lady in the gatehouse. “Probably be best to try and pretend you’re not in pain. I’ll bring you some aspirin if you want.”

“Oh, yes please. Painkillers would be fantastic,” Frank smiled. “And maybe some sweet rolls, if there’s any in the kitchen?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Bob said. He stopped at the side entrance and helped Frank out of the car. “Try to keep quiet in the halls. You know how much everything echoes in them.”

Frank saluted him; slipping off his shoes and watching his bodyguard climb back in the car and drive towards the garages. Frank walked up the steps, rubbing at his sore back as he stepped through the side door. The guards were still absent and Frank made a promise to kiss Bob the next time he sees him.

The whole palace was silent and he made it to his bedroom with no trouble. He slipped inside and started stripping, making a beeline for his bed when he was down to his underwear. He crawled under the familiar sheets, snuggling into the pillow and falling asleep almost immediately.

~

Frank woke to a rapping at the door and he grunted. Bob walked in, a small tray in his hands and Frank perked up. He moved to sit up, stopping and crying out.

“Here,” Bob said, holding his hand out. “Painkillers, and damn good ones.”

“You’re too kind,” Frank winced, pushing himself up against the pillows. He popped the pills in his mouth, chugging the water and gasping. He then grabbed out a small prescription bottle, taking one of the pills and swallowing it down with the remaining water.

“And your sweet rolls, they’re orange glazed today.”

“My favorite,” Frank hummed, taking the plate and napkin. “Wha’ tie is i’?” he asked around a mouthful of pastry.

“After eleven,” Bob answered, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You mother is insisting you wake up before she comes to wake you herself.”

Frank cringed. He did not want her to come in. She’d definitely ask about the dark marks that he was sure were on his neck. “Uh, tell her to give me a bit. Just gotta shower first then I’ll be down for lunch.”

“She said the Reeds’ are coming over for lunch.”

“Great, me and Jeannie can fake enthusiasm for our wedding together,” he said dryly, finishing his roll and climbing out of bed.

“Jeannie and I,” Bob corrected and Frank flipped him off.

“Better leave now unless you want to see my dick,” Frank said, thumbs in the waistband. 

Bob collected the plate and glass, mumbling something under his breath that sounded like ‘bet it’s tiny like you.’

Frank giggled, “Gerard didn’t complain.” He received a repulsed look before Bob left the room.

~

Linda grabbed one of the small plates, cutting a slice off the cake with her fork. “Yes, Francis is very excited. Jeannie and he have be-“

“Frank,” Frank groaned, slouching on the sofa and bouncing his foot.

“Don’t interrupt me, Francis,” she scolded, turning back to James Reeds.

Frank rolled his eyes, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Jeannie was on her own beside him, steadily tapping out a text. He looked at the screen, seeing no messages and frowned. He did write his number correctly, right? He’s sure he did. He sighed and his mother gave him a look that told him to behave.

He slouched further down on the couch, his ass hanging off completely. He was still in pain, the dull throbbing in his lower back a constant reminder of his evening. His dad slapped his knee and glared at him, nodding to his mother. Frank groaned, rolling his eyes again and sitting up. He grabbed a plate of cake and shoved the tiny slice into his mouth, grabbing a second and repeating the action.

Linda cleared her throat, cheek twitching.

“Can I go, please?” Frank whined. He didn’t want to be here, listening to their parents plan their future, decide how many children they’ll have, what they will be and what they’ll name them.

“No, Francis, you cannot,” she reprimanded and he groaned. “Stop that,” she snapped and he sighed.

“Then will you at least stop pretending we aren’t in the room. And call me Frank, Jesus Christ.”

“Francis!” Linda snapped again and his father smacked his head.

He rubbed his head, glaring as they continued their conversation, once again ignoring Frank and Jeannie. His phone vibrated in his hand and he rushed to open the text, frowning when he saw it was Jeannie.

_We’re the children, we’re meant to be ignored. Just text someone like I am._

Frank typed a message back.

 _How’s things going with Alex?_

_Great._

He smiled, glancing over at his friend. She was focused on her phone, texting Alex, he figured judging by the smile in her eyes.

Alex was a great guy and Frank thought he was perfect for Jeannie. He sighed and checked his phone again, wishing Gerard would at least text him.

Frank frowned and slid his phone back into his pocket and pulled at his tie, loosening it. It was too stuffy in the sitting room, the fireplace blazing even though the days were still warm. He popped the top two buttons on his shirt, earning a glare from his mother over her coffee. He fiddled with his collar, pushing it away from his neck and smirking when his mother’s eyes widened.

“Francis! What is on your neck?” she gasped, setting her cup down and leaning forward.

“Huh?” Frank acted shocked, rubbing the love bites. “What? What’s on my neck? Did something bite me?” He had to hold in his laugh, biting his cheek.

His father stood and turned Frank’s neck, examining the marks. “They look like… some kind of bruise? Has someone hurt you, son? One of the guards?”

Frank shook his head. “No. Something must have bit me while I slept. It doesn’t hurt though,” he said, feigning innocence.

“We should have your physician look at them, to make sure it’s not some virus,” Linda said, making a face at the marks and rubbing her hands with a handkerchief.

Frank nodded with a sigh. His doctor would know exactly what they are, and he would tell Frank’s mother and then Frank would get the third degree as to how he acquired love bites.

He groaned softly and took his phone out again, his parents attention finally off him.

He didn’t receive a text from Gerard that day.

Nor the next day.

Frank didn’t get a single text from him at all, not even two months after. He had wanted to go out at night again but Bob said it was impossible. Palace security had been increased after an assassination attempt on his father.

He was standing in his bathroom, a hair trimmer buzzing through his hair. He shaved the sides down, leaving it in a Mohawk and brushed his hair, trying to make sure the loose hairs fell into the tub. He’d clean it later, but at that moment, he grabbed up the premade bottle of hair bleach and worked it into the sides, taking care to leave the center black.

His mother would kill him when she saw it, and then go after Bob for buying it for him. He grinned, rubbing more than enough bleach onto his hair and peeling off his gloves. Picking up the instructions, he checked the time on his phone and added up when it’d be time to wash it out.

An hour should be good. He set the timer. He wanted it to be almost white, if he could manage it, and he had almost two hours before he had to be downstairs.

Turning twenty one should have been a private affair, like last year’s party, but no. His parents wanted him to announce his ‘engagement’ to Jeannie tonight. It wasn’t going to happen, no matter how much they wanted it, but he’d humor them for a while.

He walked to his bedroom, sitting at the desk and browsing the internet to pass time. He already had his outfit ready for the evening, the small gold crown his mother insisted he wear sitting on the bed next to the clothes. It was more of a headband really. He hated wearing it.

The timer went off and he headed back to the bathroom. He peered into the mirror, turning his head and smiling at the light color peeking through. He slipped his underwear off and stepped into the shower, turning it on full blast.

He stepped out fifteen minutes later, hair clean and skin tinted pink. Walking to the mirror, he grinned at his reflection, running his fingers through his new hair. He wondered what Gerard would think and frowned.

Gerard still hadn’t even texted him. Not even a ‘hey, how are you?’ Frank sighed. Was he really that bad of a lay that Gerard never wanted to see or speak to him again? Had he been able to tell Frank had lied about having had sex before?

Bob had noticed his sour mood over the past two months, and he knew his parents had noticed. His mother kept sending him out of the room whenever he snapped at her. He’d gotten a fair few slaps to the back of the head from his father as well.

Linda had warned Frank to ‘act like a prince and not a jilted teenage girl.’

He scowled at her words. He was not acting like a teenage girl. He grabbed his hairdryer and worked on styling his hair, having the back and top just barely stick up while keeping his bangs on his forehead. He tucked the longer strands behind his ear and finished drying his body, walking over to his bed.

There was a knock at his door when he threw his towel towards the bathroom. “Naked, I’ll be ready in a few,” he called out. 

“Very good, sir,” a guard called through. It wasn’t Bob and Frank shrugged. He must have been helping set up the main hall.

Frank picked up his underwear, tugging them on and slipping his grey dress pants over them. He left his pants open as he pulled on the white button up, buttoning it and tucking the tails into his slacks, zipping them closed. A black belt was slipped through the belt loops, tightening it just so and pulling on the grey waistcoat. After buttoning it up and rolling his shirt sleeves up to just under his elbows (his mother loathed seeing his many tattoos), he stepped into his shoes and finally grabbed the crown, slipping it over his hair and resting it just above his forehead.

Another quick glance in the mirror, and adjusting his crown until it sat just how he wanted it, Frank left his room and headed down the hall. 

He could hear the servants bustling around, the sound growing immensely louder as he walked into the main dining hall.

The room was bright with four fairly large round tables on either side, each set up with dinnerware for eight, and one rectangular table with six larger chairs at the top of the hall, where his parents were standing. His mother was giving orders, sending the maids here and there with items. She glanced towards Frank for a second before double taking, her face livid.

“Francis Anthony, what have you done to your hair?! And pull your sleeves down this instant. No one wants to see those disgusting tattoos!” she demanded, pinning him with a hard stare.

Frank merely ignored her request, choosing to move around the room instead. He knew the guests would start arriving soon then the farce would officially begin.

Jeannie ran up to him, her deep crimson dress swishing around her feet. “Evening Frankie,” she smiled.

“Hey,” he replied, looking around to see where their parents were. “So, is Alex gonna be here tonight?” he whispered.

“Yes!” Jeannie’s face lit up. “Oh, I can’t wait. He said he’s gonna ask me to dance at some point.”

Frank grinned, face dropping seconds later. “Well, I guess we better play up this charade before then.”

“Oh,” Jeannie gasped, “that’s right. Are we actually gonna announce the engagement or did you have something else in mind?” Frank smirked and placed a finger to his lips. “Gotcha,” she winked. “Well, let’s go get ready to play.”

Frank offered her his arm, her hand resting on the crook of his elbow as they walked to the back of the room.

“You two are down at the end,” his father said, pointing to their seats. Frank nodded, leading Jeannie to the end of the table and pulling out her seat.

“Thank you, Frankie,” she smiled, kissing his cheek and sitting. He pushed her chair in and she adjusted her skirts, resting her hands on her lap.

Frank pulled out his chair, next to his father’s, and sat, placing his elbows on the table.

He watched as people started filing in, everyone all dolled up in their best suits and dresses. His mother hissed at him to remove his elbows from the table and roll his sleeves down, which he ignored, earning a venomous glare. He knew she wouldn’t act out when people were around; choosing to do so after the guests had left. He was going to get an earful but he would take it after he fulfilled his plan.

The dinner course started after the last couple was seated, the room filling with excited chatter. Frank saw Jeannie’s eyes sweep across the room, stopping on a light haired man. Alex was sat with his parents, two tables down. He gave a short nod, mouth twitching at the corner, and Jeannie smiled to her plate.

Frank nudged her with his elbow, waggling his eyebrows with a smirk and she elbowed him back, giggling.

Their appetizer plates were bustled away, being replaced by the main course. Frank was one of the few in the room who had a special vegetarian meal, his stomach being too sensitive for meat.

He knew the dancing would come next, then the cake would be brought out and he’d make his announcement.

There was a small orchestra playing near the front entrance, the music softly wafting throughout the room.

Frank could hear his mother, once again, talking about exactly how the wedding would proceed. The dresses, suits, color scheme, food. She was describing every last detail to Mrs. Reeds and Frank scowled at his meal.

Finally, the plates were taken away and his mother and father stood.

“Before Francis’s big announcement,” his father started and Frank rolled his eyes, “we would like to invite you all to dance and enjoy yourselves.” The guests clapped politely, some standing and walking towards the center of the room as the orchestra started a new song.

“Francis, go out and dance,” Linda said, walking over to them.

He sighed softly and pushed his chair back, helping Jeannie to her feet as his mother ushered them around the table. She moved back to her chair, sitting and sipping at a glass of wine.

“Go out and dance, Francis,” he mocked and Jeannie laughed. “I mean, when do I actually dance?”

Jeannie shrug, pouting her bottom lip and placing a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her waist with one hand, holding her free hand in his as they swayed around the center of the room. “Well, you’re dancing now,” she offered.

“Rather be in a concert pit,” he grumbled, looking down at their feet.

“I know,” Jeannie smiled, squeezing his shoulder gently. “Hey,” she said, making him look up again. “Has there been any word from that guy you met?”

Frank shook his head, visibly deflating. He had told Jeannie about Gerard, how he really liked him. It wasn’t love or anything, since he had only been with him for a few hours but he wanted to see him again.

“Aw, dear,” she said softly, cupping his cheek. “Maybe you will see him again one day. Bob got you out of the palace once before, he could easily do it again and you’ll find this guy and fall in love and get married and adopt a litter of children.”

“A litter?” Frank laughed, scrunching up his nose. “Really? How about half a litter? Better yet, two kids.”

Jeannie shrugged, smiling at him. “Fine, you’ll adopt two children and move away from the palace to some tropical island where no one knows you and you’ll all live happily ever after. Well, if Disney were writing your story, it’d be like that,” she laughed and Frank joined her.

Their laughter died down as the song ended and a new one started up. Alex walked up to their side, smiling softly. “May I cut in, Your Highness?” he asked, glancing between Jeannie and Frank.

“But of course,” Frank said, handing Jeannie’s hand over and watching them move away. Jeannie was beaming and Frank sighed. He turned to walk to his seat when a hand grabbed his, twirling him back around and pulling him close.

He saw a black blazer and button up, a white tie accenting it, and a soft round face with black hair.

“G-gerard?” he blinked, feeling Gerard’s hand rest on his waist.

“Hi Frankie,” he smiled.

Frank stopped, wretching himself out of Gerard’s hands and slapping him across the face. The sound echoed through the room and he heard his mother gasp as he stormed out of the room. He ran down the hall and into the first open door, closing and locking it behind him. His hand stung as he slid down to the ground, his ass hitting the wood floor with a thump.

His head thunked against the door and he breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. _How did Gerard even get in here? Did he somehow find out who I am and now he’s trying to blackmail me or something? No, that can’t be right. It’s not like I gave him anything to blackmail him with. Gerard can’t use the ‘Your crown prince is gay’ because I’m gonna tell everyone anyway. Not like I’d deny it. Fuck, what is he doing here?_

“Frank!” Bob’s voice boomed through the heavy wood as he pounded on the door. “Get your ass out of that closet this instant! I brought Gerard here just so you would fucking stop moping around the place and you went and fucking slapped him?! Frank!”

Frank cringed. So that’s how he got past security. He jumped when Bob pounded on the door again.

“Out of the closet! Now!” he demanded and Frank snickered.

He pressed his face into his knees so Bob wouldn’t hear him as he laughed.

“Are you fucking laughing about this?” he shouted and Frank shook his head, biting his cheek when he laughed louder. He managed to stand and opened the door, peering out at Bob’s scowl. “What’s so fucking funny?”

“You,” Frank snickered. “You telling me t-to come out of the closet!” He held his stomach as he stepped out. “Oh man, that’s a good one,” he giggled, leaning against the wall as his laugh subsided.

“It’s not that funny,” Bob frowned. “Now, go find Gerard and apologize. He looked like you kicked his puppy after you decked him.”

“I didn’t deck him. I merely slapped him for being inconsiderate to my feelings. I fucking gave him my number and he never called!” Frank spat.

“Whatever, go find him so you can kiss and make out,” Bob said, pushing Frank down the hall towards the dining hall.

“You mean ‘kiss and make up’,” he corrected and Bob ignored him.

He stepped into the room and his mother swooped down on him. “Francis Anthony! What is wrong with you?!” she snapped, not giving him a chance to answer. “Get up to that table and act like a prince.”

Frank scowled and pushed past her, stomping up to the table and taking his place. He grabbed up his wine glass, looking around the now quiet room. He didn’t see Gerard. His cake was set up on a table a few feet in front of the one he stood behind and he nodded. _Better make this quick._

He cleared his throat. “I’m gay.” He heard his mother shriek as he continued. “I was supposed to announce Jeannie and I’s engagement but that is not going to happen, no matter how much my mother wants it. Jeannie is in love with another man and I wish her all the luck with him,” he said, winking at his friend who blushed softly. He could feel his parents’ eyes burning holes through him and he decided to finish his speech. “So, enjoy my cake, I have to go.” He set his glass down, running around the table, away from his parents and past the tables of confused guests.

“Please, everyone,” Frank heard his father speaking over the crowd. “Frank is merely just jesting.” He forced out a chuckle and Frank saw him glaring daggers at his son.

Frank smirked and slipped out of the room, running to the front hall. He spots the two guards at the entrance and skids to a halt. “Guys, has a dude with longish black hair run past here? Black suit and shirt with a white tie,” he asked, heart hammering in his chest.

“Yes, Your Highness, he passed by about ten minutes ago,” the taller guard answered. “He seemed to be in a hurry.”

“Shit,” Frank cursed and walked through the door. He looked around the front garden, the tiny candles lining the ground giving him next to no light but he only saw the palace guards lining the path. “Fuck.”

“Yo! Frank!” Bob shouted and Frank’s head snapped up, spotting him leaning out of the black car. Frank rushed over, shoes sliding on the pebbles in the path. He climbed into the passenger seat and Bob drove down the driveway and out through the gates.

“Do-do you remember the address you picked me up at?” Frank asked, breathing heavily. Bob nodded, turning down onto the main road.

It felt like a lifetime before Bob turned on the road Gerard’s house was on. He told Bob it was the second house and he jumped out the second the car stopped. Running up to the door, he banged on it and bounced on his feet, waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened and Gerard’s brother looked at him, raising his eyebrows. “Frank? Nice suit. What are you doing here? Also, what’s with the tiara?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“I, uh. Is Gerard here?” he blurted out, ignoring his questions. His eyes darted past Mikey, searching what little of the front room that he could see.

“No, he’s not,” Mikey said. “He said he was going to some party and he hasn’t returned.”

“It was my party, he left before I could find him again but I _need_ to find him. Please, do you know where he would go if he’s upset?”

Mikey frowned at Frank’s words, eyes darkening. “Why would he be upset? He seemed excited about the party.” He paused, looking Frank up and down. “What did you do to my brother?”

Frank fidgeted, shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders. “I kinda, well.” He took a deep breath, rubbing his neck. “I slapped him,” he mumbled.

“Go on,” Mikey said, staring Frank down. 

“Okay, look. I gave him my number when I left here that night I came home with him from the show, with a note telling him to call me and he never fucking did. So, naturally, I was pissed at him, thinking that night meant nothing to him and I slapped him when I saw him at my party. I didn’t even know he was going to be there. My bodyguard is the one who brought him,” he explained. “So, please, if you know where he might be, I need to know so I can apologize,” he begged.

Mikey was silent for a moment before he let out a breath. “He’s probably at Wheeler’s down on Parnell Street. It’s where he likes to drown his misery in cheap booze.”

Frank grinned, rushing forward and hugging the taller man around the waist. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he squealed, turning and running back to the car. He climbed in and Bob looked at him, waiting for instructions. “Wheeler’s down on Parnell Street.”

“Oh, rough neighborhood,” Bob commented, shifting the car into drive. “You might wanna take your crown off. Stuff it in the glove compartment until we get back to the palace.”

Frank nodded, sliding the crown off his head and shoving it into the compartment. He saw a gun in it but didn’t comment. He knew all the guards were trained and it was for the royals’ safety.

It took almost an hour before Bob pulled up outside the seedy little bar, the worn sign reading ‘Wheeler’s Bar’ over the door. Frank hopped out the second the car came to a stop, rushing to the door only to be stopped by a large, burly man with more tattoos than he could count. 

“ID, pipsqueak,” he barked in a gravelly voice.

“I-I don’t have it on me, but I need to get inside. I’m twenty one,” Frank pleaded.

The guy raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Yeah right, kid. Come back in ten years.”

Frank glared, fist shaking at his sides. “I am the crown prince Frank Iero. I demand that you let me into this establishment,” he ordered, surprised he kept his voice from shaking. He heard a car door close behind him as the guy glared back.

“Fuck off, kid. Go try your lie at some other bar,” he growled, shoving Frank backwards and Frank saw red.

“Why you fucking c-“

“Frank!” Bob shouted, cutting him off. 

Frank turned, eyes full of rage. “This douchebag won’t let me in!” he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

“I’ll handle it,” Bob said calmly and the man’s eye twitched. “You know, I could have you arrested for refusing the crown prince entry,” he said to the man as Frank scooted closer to the door. Bob had pulled out a badge, showing it to the guy who scoffed.

“There’s no way this brat is the crown prince. He looks like a fucking hood rat,” he spat and Bob pinned him with a hard look. 

“I can assure you…” Frank didn’t hear anything more. He slipped inside the building, the door closing with a soft snap behind him, and looked around the dim room.

Gerard was sitting at the bar, still in his suit, drinking a beer. His shoulders were hunched up around his ears and his forearms rested on the bar as he sipped at the drink. Frank walked over, keeping his pace slow, even as his heart raced behind his ribcage.

He bit his lip and sat on the barstool next to Gerard, taking a deep breath. “Sorry I hit you,” he mumbled and Gerard tensed beside him. He continued when Gerard remained silent. “I-I just thought I had fucked something up with you. Like, I don’t even know really, but I had left you my number and you never called or texted and I was pissed. I thought you hated me for some reason. And then I saw you tonight and I just… let that anger out on you and I apologize,” he said, taking a breath and glancing over at Gerard. He was focusing on his beer, fingers loose around the bottle, but he seemed relaxed.

He was about to talk again when Gerard finally spoke. “I thought you were just still drunk when you wrote that note, and… I kinda thought that you might get angry at me for calling ‘cause maybe it was just a one night stand I had misread something? I don’t know. You’re not mad, are you?” he asked, peering over at the younger man.

Frank bit his lip again, worrying it between his teeth before he answered. “Not mad, but… disappointed? I guess? And maybe a little hopeful?” he said and Gerard’s lip twitched up into the smallest of smiles.

They were silent, Gerard sipping at his beer and Frank fidgeting in his seat. “So,” Gerard started and Frank looked over at him, catching his eyes in the dim light, “You’re really the crown prince?”

Frank snorted, nodding his head. “Yeah, I don’t really look it, do I?” he chuckled and Gerard smiled back.

“You don’t really act it either,” he said and Frank faked a gasp.

“I’m hurt,” he pouted before laughing with Gerard. “Hey, come home with me?” he asked, placing a hand on Gerard’s arm and Gerard froze, blinking a few times. “I mean, I’m really gonna get it from my mom when I get home but I’d like to get to know you better. And there will be cake,” he added, smiling sweetly and clasping his hands together.

“Now how can I resist that face?” Gerard smiled. “Okay, I’d like that.”

Frank felt his heart skip several beats as he stood and took Gerard’s hand. Bob was standing next to the door, nodding once to Frank and opening it. They walked past him and Frank lead Gerard over to the black car, slipping into the backseat with him. Bob climbed behind the wheel and popped open the glove compartment, grabbing something out. “You may want to keep this with you,” he said, handing the gold crown over to Frank.

“Yay,” he said sarcastically, twirling the metal between the fingers of his free hand.

Gerard leaned close, nuzzling into the short hairs behind Frank’s ear. “It looked good on you,” he whispered and Frank blushed.

“Keep it PG until you are behind closed doors,” Bob stated and Gerard jerked away from Frank’s neck, face red.

“We are behind closed doors, asshat,” Frank said. Bob flicked him off and he rolled his eyes. He pressed closer to Gerard, leaning his cheek on Gerard’s shoulder. “Your hair looks really nice when it’s long,” he said and Gerard smiled.

The car was silent, only the hum of the engine and the soft sounds of the city outside filling it. Frank continued to twirl the crown between his fingers. He hoped they could make it to his bedroom before his mother caught them. He’d prefer to deal with her wrath after she slept for the night.

Bob pulled up to the side entrance and Frank opened the car door. He smiled, remembering the last time he snuck into the palace through this door, and grabbed Gerard’s hand again. “C’mon, but we gotta be quiet,” he said and Gerard nodded.

He led Gerard through the side door, peering down the hall and seeing it clear. Perfect. They started down the corridor when one of the guards turned a corner, spotting them. “Your Highness, the Queen requests your presence immediately,” he said, walking closer.

“Ah, fuck,” he sighed. Gerard tensed and Frank squeezed his hand. They followed the guard down the hall and into the dining hall.

The guests had all cleared out, obviously gone home after being reassured by the King and eating Frank’s cake. Jeannie was sitting at one of the round tables with her parents, Alex by her side. They looked happy and Frank smiled.

His smile dropped instantly when he saw his parents. His mother was livid and he was surprised steam wasn’t shooting out of her ears. His father was less than thrilled when he saw Frank holding another man’s hand.

“Francis Anthony Iero Junior!” Linda shouted, hands on her hips and shoulders back. “You have disgraced me, your father, and the Reeds! You’re just lucky your father was able to sort that little show of yours and calm our guests! What do you have to say for yourself?”

Frank tensed, hand tightening on Gerard’s, who squeezed gently to try and calm him. “Me?! I didn’t disgrace anyone! You did that yourself by not letting me be myself!” he shouted. Linda’s face darkened and his father stood next to her, opening his mouth to speak. “No!” Frank snapped, cutting his father off. “You can’t change me. I like guys and I always will! I have since I was fourteen! I fucking told both of you when I figured it out and you both told me it was a phase. Well, looks like it’s a permanent phase then because I still like guys.” He looked between his parents, his father completely gobsmacked and his mother was seething. He spotted Bob with a large plate, and equally large slices of cake on it, in his hand as he exited through a side entrance. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to my room to get better acquainted with my boyfriend,” he stated, watching his parents eyes widen and dart over to Gerard.

He turned and stormed out of the room, Gerard following close behind. He tugged Gerard into his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. 

“Well, that was fun,” he said, dropping Gerard’s hand and walking forward into the room. He tossed his crown to the dresser, hearing it clanking against the wood. The plate of cake, as well as a coffee set, was sat upon the table.

“Frank,” Gerard started, biting his thumb and looking around the large room, “I’m, um, I’m not your boyfriend… am I?”

Frank shrugged, sitting at the table and motion for Gerard to join him. “I guess, if you want to be. I mean, we can just be friends for now, if that would make you feel more comfortable.” Gerard sat across from him, eyeing up the china tea set. “We can, y’know, get to know each other first,” Frank said, picking up the teapot and pouring coffee into both cups. He paused, head jerking up to look at Gerard. “I mean, like, actually getting to know each other, not, not like how I said it to my parents. Oh God,” he flailed, setting the teapot down and flushing heavily.

“I know what you meant,” Gerard laughed. He picked up the closer cup and sipped at the hot liquid. “I’d, um. I’d like that. T-to be friends, that is,” he blushed and Frank grinned.

Frank picked up a fork from the tray, digging it into one of the cake slices and shovelling the bite into his mouth. He watched Gerard pick up his own fork, cutting into the same piece of cake.

“You lied when you told me you had had sex before, didn’t you?” he asked, eating the small bite.

Frank tensed, rubbing his thigh with his free hand. “Yeah, I, uh. I had only fingered myself before that,” he blushed. It felt like his ears were on fire but Gerard merely nodded slowly.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, setting his fork down. “I mean, was it good? Your first time?”

“Yeah, a little bit,” Frank said, taking another bite of cake. “I mean, we were drunk and all but it was good. The, uh, the last minute or two, at least.” Gerard blanched, looking down at his lap and Frank dropped his fork. “No,” he waved his hands over the table, “it wasn’t bad or anything. Just kinda painful. You never really hit my prostate. Well, you did but not really as much as I thought you would?” he shrugged, slouching down in his seat. 

Gerard made an apologetic face and Frank smiled.

“We can always try it again, when we’re not drunk,” he offered.

“Um, yeah. O-okay,” Gerard stammered and Frank giggled.

“I didn’t mean, like, right away. We can wait for that step.”

Gerard smiled shyly, his cheeks tinted pink as he sipped at his coffee again. 

Frank stood suddenly and walked over to the corner of the room. “So, any music preferences?” he asked, looking over his shoulder. “Oh, how about Joy Division?”

“Sounds great,” Gerard replied. A few seconds later, music filled the room and Frank sat back at the table, eating more of the cake. They finished off one slice of the cake, leaving the second one for later, and Frank pulled Gerard over to his bed.

“So, Gerard,” he started, pushing Gerard to sit in the center of the bed and straddling his lap, “tell me a little about yourself.”

“Um, well, I was born in the city. I’m twenty four, turning twenty five on April 9th and…,” he trailed off, Frank nuzzling his neck and pushing off his jacket.

“Go on,” Frank urged, fingers sliding down Gerard’s chest. “What’s your full name?”

Gerard’s breath hitched when Frank’s thumbs rubbed over his nipples. “It’s-it’s Gerard Arthur Way,” he managed. Frank nodded into his neck, humming softly. “You’re making this very hard.”

“I’m making something else very hard, too,” Frank smirked and rolled his hips forward.

“How about,” Gerard started, grabbing Frank’s waist and turning them over, pressing him into the bed, “ _you_ tell me about _yourself_?”

“There’s nothing to say that isn’t common knowledge,” he stated and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. He slid his hands over Gerard’s neck, slowly loosening his tie.

Gerard grabbed his hands, stilling them and sitting up. Frank whined and tried to grab him again only to have Gerard shake his head. “How about we make this interesting?” he asked and Frank smiled. “Every time you tell me something about yourself, I’ll take off an article of clothing. Sound good?”

Frank hummed and Gerard released his hands. He folded them behind his head as Gerard moved to straddle his thighs. “So, where do I begin?” he started, licking his lips and watching Gerard finger the knot in his tie. “You already know I was born at the palace, ‘cause literally everyone knows that, but I wasn’t born in my parents’ bedroom. I was born in this one since it was to become my room.” 

Gerard nodded and slipped the tie over his head, dropping it on the bed.

“Mm, I’m a vegetarian because my stomach is too sensitive for meat,” he said and Gerard slipped off his shoes. Frank heard them hit the rug with a soft thump. “I love dogs, but mother will never let me have one because she thinks I won’t take care of it. I’m not a child, I know how to care for a-“ he cut himself off when Gerard tugged off _his_ shoes.

“I never said it would only be my clothes I’d take off,” Gerard smirked and Frank rolled his eyes. “Keep going.”

Frank nodded, gulping loudly as Gerard’s fingers skimmed over his waist. “I only cut my hair like this to piss my mother off.”

Gerard nodded, working the buttons open on Frank’s waistcoat. “I think it looks incredible. Very punk rock,” he commented and Frank grinned.

“I get sick often. Really shitty immune system so I have to take pills every morning to keep me somewhat healthy,” he said. Gerard paused, looking down at Frank before unbuttoning his own shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Frank licked his lips. Gerard was thinner now. Not much, but enough for him to notice. He traced his fingers up Gerard’s chest as he spoke. “Fuck, I missed this. Didn’t really get to see much of you last time.”

“That doesn’t count,” Gerard said, a blush creeping over his cheeks. He rolled his ass forward and Frank whimpered. 

“Please don’t make me beg, it’s unbecoming for a prince to beg. Oh God,” he moaned.

Gerard leaned over him, rocking their hips together and kissing Frank on the lips. “C’mon. Just a few more facts and we’ll be naked,” he purred. “You want that, right?”

“Fucking-yes,” Frank groaned. “I, uh. Fuck. I love looking at the… the stars. One of my favorite bands is The Bouncing Souls. I really, really wanna touch your dick right now. Please,” he whined, bucking his hips up.

The remainder of their clothes were removed, Frank kicking his pants off as fast as possible before he pulled Gerard down on top of him and in between his thighs. He nearly cried out when he rutted up against Gerard’s hip, searching for the friction his body craved.

Gerard’s mouth found his own, kissing and nipping at his lips and tongue. Frank moaned, loud and unashamed, when Gerard finally grabbed both of their dicks with one hand. He rolled his hips with Gerard, fucking his hand and grabbing at Gerard’s back. His feet were pressed flat into the cover, toes curling tight.

“Jesus-“ Frank gasped. Gerard started sucking on his neck, teeth scraping roughly against the flesh. He was close. His balls tightened, twisting his stomach up as he came hot on Gerard’s hand and his own belly. “Fuck,” he whined.

Gerard was mumbling nonsense into his neck, Frank could barely make out more than a few word here and there. He kept stroking Frank’s cock, releasing it shortly before he came himself.

He shuddered, moaning into Frank’s shoulder and riding out his orgasm. “Fuck is right,” he panted, pushing himself up to look at Frank. Gerard smiled, full and bright, and Frank pulled him into a kiss.

Frank hummed softly, pecking his lips gently. “I think we should clean up,” he said. Gerard agreed, pushing himself up fully and helping Frank to sit. 

They both slid off the bed and Gerard followed Frank into the bathroom. Frank picked up a wash cloth, wetting it with warm water and wiping his stomach and dick clean before offering it to Gerard.

“Hey, I gotta take a piss,” he said. “Go on back in and I’ll be there in a minute.”

Gerard nodded, setting the damp cloth on the side of the sink and walking back to the bedroom. 

Frank turned to the toilet, lifting the seat and pissing. He flushed, washed and dried his hands and made his way to his bedroom. Gerard had his back to the door, talking quietly on his phone. Frank walked closer, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s waist from behind, feeling him jump slightly.

“Y-yeah, I’ll be home tomorrow,” he stuttered and Frank heard his brother’s voice, nearly shouting ‘Use protection’ through the phone line. Gerard hung up quickly, face beet red and Frank snickered.

“Aww, did baby brother embarrass you?” he cooed, nuzzling Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard mumbled ‘shut up’ and turned in his arms, pressing a kiss to Frank’s hair. “C’mon. Let’s get in bed,” he hummed and Gerard nodded, following him.

Frank crawled up on the bed, slipping under the cover and beckoning Gerard to him. Gerard smiled and slid under the cover, facing Frank and snuggling close. They kissed lazily, Gerard pulling Frank close and feeling the heat coming off his body.

“Mm, this is nice,” Frank hummed and Gerard agreed. They fell asleep after a while; Frank curled up to Gerard’s side, one leg thrown over Gerard’s.

A loud, frantic banging woke them and Frank groaned. He looked at his clock. It was already after ten in the morning. He rubbed his face as the banging came again. Peeling himself away from Gerard, grimacing at the sweat covering their bodies, he grabbed up his robe and threw it on, tying it loosely. He heard Gerard sitting up when he shuffled over to the door, the banging becoming more insistent.

“Stop banging! I fucking hear ya!” he shouted, unlocking the door and yanking it open.

Linda was standing there, arms crossed tight over her chest and two of her guards a few feet behind her. “Francis, what is _he_ still doing here? Send him on his way,” she scowled and Frank had to refrain from growling at her. “Stop this nonsense and get dressed. We still have your wedding to plan,” she said, eyes flicking over to Gerard occasionally. “Now, young man,” she ordered.

“No, there is nothing to plan,” Frank stated, hands balled into fist. “Didn’t you hear my announcement last night? I. Am. Not. Marrying. Jeannie. End of story,” he glared, enunciating each word.

“Francis,” she started and Frank cut her off.

“No, mother. You think this is some game but I’ve got news for you. It’s not! If I want to marry someone, I’ll be marrying someone with a dick. Now go away!” he shouted, slamming the door and locking it back.

Linda called through again, demanding Frank to open the door. He ignored her, shedding his robe and crawling back in bed.

“Are you okay?” Gerard asked softly when he clung to his chest.

“I…,” he started, taking a deep breath. “I don’t know,” he said quietly. He turned his face into Gerard’s neck and felt him stroking his hair. “Ugh, I need a shower,” he groaned and Gerard laughed. “Come shower with me?” he asked, pouting up at Gerard.

Gerard grabbed his face and kissed him. “Again, how can I resist that face,” he chuckled.

Frank grinned, kissing Gerard once more before jumping out of bed. He dragged Gerard into the bathroom. Pulling open the shower door, Frank switched on the water and shoved Gerard under the cool spray, laughing when he yelped. “Oh, it’s not that cold,” he said, rolling his eyes and pressing up close to Gerard, kissing him as the water heated up. Frank pulled away suddenly and Gerard whined. “What? I said I needed a shower,” he smirked, dipping his head under the water.

They washed their hair, Frank finishing his first. He watched Gerard tilt his head back, rinsing the conditioner from his hair, and crouched down in front of him. Frank gripped his thighs gently, poking his tongue out and licking the tip of Gerard’s cock. He felt him tense above him and looked up.

Gerard’s eyes were wide, taking in the whole scene. Frank, on his knees, eyes full of lust and tongue darting out, licking his lips. “Oh,” he gasped.

Frank sucked his cock into his mouth, taking him all the way in and feeling him hardening against his tongue. He pulled off, swirling his tongue over the slit before taking him all the way in again. He continued until Gerard was completely hard and moaning above him. His hands worked themselves into Frank’s hair, tugging gently whenever he pulled off to tease the tip. Frank had tried to deepthroat him but he could only take half of Gerard’s cock in before he gagged and pulled back slightly.

“Frank, oh God,” Gerard panted. He watched Frank stroke himself off, keeping his hand in time with his mouth. Gerard came first, hips jerking forward and catching Frank off guard.

He pulled off, swallowing and coughing as cum streaked over his face. He ignored the taste as best he could, shuddering and biting at Gerard’s thigh when he came on the tiles.

Gerard laughed softly, pulling Frank to his feet. “Here,” he said, wiping his thumb over Frank’s cheek and rinsing it under the water. “Well, at least it didn’t get in your hair.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Frank asked, washing his face. “Like, would it do something bad to my hair?”

“Nah, I was just saying,” Gerard smiled and Frank nodded. He grabbed the body wash and loofah, lathering it up and scrubbing his body. Frank added more soap to the sponge when he was done, handing it to Gerard and rinsing the suds from his body.

He waited for Gerard to wash off and turn off the water before stepping out of the shower. He grabbed the two fluffy towels by the sink, handing one to Gerard and unfolding his own. Frank dried his hair quickly, wrapping the towel around his shoulders when he heard a phone ringing. It wasn’t his ring tone.

“That’s mine,” Gerard said, wrapping his towel around his waist and hurrying to the bedroom.

Frank followed him, seeing him dig his phone out of his pants pocket and answer it.

“Yeah?” Gerard said, turning to Frank and mouthing ‘Mikey’. “Uh, I should be home later,” he said and paused again. Frank came up behind him, trailing his fingers up Gerard’s wet back and smiling when he jumped. He pressed close, hands sliding around Gerard’s hips and dipping under the towel. “Um, y-yeah, no. I’ll b-be home later,” he managed. Frank pressed his mouth to Gerard’s back, nipping at the skin. “N-no, I’m not,” Gerard said, blushing heavily. He hung up a few seconds later and Frank smirked.

“What?”

“You know what,” Gerard said, turning in his arms. “You did that on purpose. Mikey thought we were having sex.”

Frank laughed, “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist! Did he really think that?”

“Yes,” Gerard pouted and Frank laughed again. “It’s not funny!” he whined and Frank bit down on the inside of his cheek.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he chuckled, hugging Gerard’s waist. He let out a sigh and Gerard rubbed his back.

“I should probably be going soon. I don’t want Mikey to set fire to the house,” he said and Frank looked up at him.

“Has he done that before?” he asked.

Gerard shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “No, but he’s not the best cook and if I’m not there to make lunch, he’ll eat cereal and pop tarts.”

Frank frowned, nuzzling his face into Gerard’s collarbone. “Okay,” he said after a few minutes. “But, you’ll call me this time, right? This wasn’t just a one night stand.”

“Yes. I promise I’ll call you,” Gerard said, cupping Frank’s face. He kissed him softly and pulled away. “C’mon. Let’s get dressed.”

Frank nodded and finished drying his body. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt from his closet, along with boxer briefs and socks from the dresser. Gerard dressed in his suit from yesterday, both the pants and shirt wrinkled from lying on the floor all night. When they were both fully dressed, Frank took Gerard’s hand. “I’ll walk you to the car. Bob can drop you off at home,” he said.

Gerard walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, and followed Frank through the palace. They made it to the front door uninterrupted; most of the guards merely watching them pass by. Bob stood by the entrance, nodding to them and opening the door. Frank walked out with Gerard, holding his hand until they stopped at the black car.

“I’ll call you,” Gerard said and Frank nodded, biting his lip. Bob rolled his eyes and climbed in the driver’s seat.

Frank lunged forward the second the door was closed, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck and kissing him hard. Gerard held him close and opened his mouth, letting Frank’s tongue slip in. They jumped when the car horn blared and Frank smacked his hand against the window, glaring at Bob’s laughing form. “Asshole,” he grumbled.

Gerard kissed him once more before pulling away. “I promise I’ll call.”

“Day or night. Hell, I’d love it if you called me during dinner one evening just so I can piss mother off,” Frank said and Gerard grinned. He opened the passenger side door and slid in, waving to Frank. “If you don’t call me, I’ll call you,” he threatened and Gerard laughed.

“Okay. I’ll call you tonight, how’s that sound?” Gerard asked, hand on the door handle.

“Good,” Frank smiled, ducking down to kiss Gerard again. “You’d better not whack him after you get off the grounds or I will hunt you down, Robert Bryar,” he glared at his bodyguard.

“Me? Whack your beloved Gerard? Never,” Bob said, feigning innocence terribly.

Frank kissed Gerard again, ignoring Bob’s groan. He finally stood back up and closed the car door, waving as it drove down the drive. He watched until it vanished from his view before heading back inside. One of his father’s guards was standing by the door, waiting for him. 

“Your Highness, the King and Queen have asked for you to come to the sitting room,” she said and Frank sighed. He walked after her, watching the saber at her side shift with every step.

“Hey, can you give me a minute? I gotta stop by my room,” he asked.

“Of course, sire,” she replied. They turned down a hallway and she stopped outside Frank’s bedroom.

Frank slipped inside and over to his nightstand. He grabbed out his medicine, swallowing the pill dry and smacking his lips. His body shuddered from the after taste and he hoped there’d be something to drink in the sitting room. He stepped back outside, shutting the door and nodding to Serena. They turned back the way they came and walked to the largest of the four sitting rooms.

“Finally,” Linda said, shooting Frank a scowl as he dropped down on the couch. “What took you so long?” she demanded and Frank shrugged. 

A maid came in with a tray of iced teas and he grabbed one, chugging it down.

His parents shook their heads in disgust. “Francis, behave yourself,” his father reprimanded him.

Frank only raised an eyebrow and slouched on the sofa.

“We need to discuss your marriage to Jeannie,” Frank Sr. started and Frank frowned.

“Not happening,” he said simply and Linda flinched.

“We know,” she said and Frank blinked. He wasn’t expecting that. “The Reeds’ have spoken with us and said she wishes to marry Alex Harper. They have agreed and called the engagement with you off, much to our dissatisfaction.”

Frank sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, waiting for her to continue. 

It was his dad that spoke next. “So, now we need to find another young lady of stature for you to wed.”

Frank groaned and slouched back again, rubbing his face. “I’m not marrying a woman,” he stated. “Regardless of who you pick, I will refuse to marry them. Why can’t you two understand I don’t like girls.”

“Francis, stop being ridiculous,” Linda said, sipping at her tea. 

“Me? I think you’re the ones being fucking ridiculous!” he said, raising his voice and getting a glare from his parents. “It’s fucking two thousand and thirteen! Who the fuck still does arranged marriages anyway?”

“Francis!” Frank Sr. scolded him. “Watch your language.”

“No!” Frank shouted, jumping to his feet. “I’m going to my fucking room. Don’t bother calling me for dinner. I won’t be hungry,” he said and stormed out of the room.

~

There was a tapping on his bedroom door a little over four hours later and Frank groaned. He rolled over to his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow, trying in vain to suffocate himself. The door opened and he heard at least two people shuffling in. He figured it was two maids bringing him dinner since he skipped lunch.

“You know, death by self-suffocation is a really pathetic way to go,” Bob commented and Frank looked up, glaring at him. “What did they do this time?”

“Fucking…,” he started, turning over and rubbing his eyes. He saw the maid exiting the room, giving a short nod to him. “They’re gonna find some other girl for me to marry. ‘One of stature’ as father said. Load of bullshit, if you ask me. I never asked to be fucking married to some chick I don’t even know. I’m not even sure if I ever want to get married,” he whined.

Bob nodded and patted his ankle. “There, there. Just eat up and maybe Gerard will call you tonight.”

“Better fucking call,” Frank grunted. He pushed himself off the bed and sat at the small table. “I know where he lives,” he mumbled.

~

Gerard did call and Frank was over the moon. They talked from after Gerard got home from a show, almost midnight, until nearly three am. Frank was close to falling asleep with the phone lying on the side of his face. 

He had told Frank that it was the last show of the year for his band, the next one not until February.

Frank hummed, nuzzling his pillow and stretching out his body under the cover. “Any plans to make a record?” he asked and Gerard chuckled.

 _“We already have one, but yeah. I’ve kinda been writing a lot lately and a new album may be in the works,”_ Gerard said and Frank’s eyes flew open.

“You have an album? Why didn’t you tell me? Where can I buy it?” he asked, sitting up in bed and sliding to the edge.

_“Frank, it’s three am. If you want a copy that bad, I have a spare or two lying around. I can give it to you next time we see each other.”_

“But,” Frank whined. “I’d feel bad about not paying for it.” 

He was going to protest more but Gerard cut him off. _“Consider it a gift,”_ he said and Frank could almost hear him smiling sleepily.

He blushed and lied back in bed, pulling the covers over his head and curling up. “Thank you,” he said softly.

 _“You’re welcome,”_ Gerard said, yawning seconds later. _”Anyway, we should probably get some sleep. I’m exhausted.”_

Frank gasped. “Shit! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you up so late,” he pouted. He shoved the cover off his head and turned to his back.

 _”It’s okay. I don’t mind. Good night, Frank,”_ Gerard smiled and Frank bit his lip.

“Good night, Gerard,” he said and the line clicked.

Frank smiled, holding his phone to his chest. He succumbed to sleep shortly, dreaming of the next time he’d be with Gerard.

~

Three months passed by too quick for Frank’s liking. The King and Queen had introduced Frank to two suitable ladies, one of which was older and taller than him. Frank had a strategy for the encounters. He told the girls the truth. He was gay and had a boyfriend. So far, both ladies had been disgusted to hear the news and one’s father nearly had a row with his parents.

Frank had been spending more and more time with Gerard, even staying over at his house, and vice versa, several times, even after hearing his parents’ disgust on multiple occasions.

He was growing closer to Mikey and even Gerard’s band mates. They were shocked to find out he was the crown prince, but Ray said, “I thought you had a regal look about you,” which caused all of them to laugh.

Frank was lying on his stomach, between Gerard’s legs. He shivered slightly and Gerard rubbed his arms, saying, “C’mere.”

He sat up and Gerard adjusted his pillows, propping himself against the headboard, Frank’s back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Frank and kissed his neck.

“Hey, Gerard?” Frank asked, pursing his lips as Gerard hummed, brushing his lips against his neck again. “If you had the chance to go anywhere in the world for a… a vacation, where would it be?”

Gerard hummed again, nibbling on Frank’s ear. “Um, probably somewhere warm, but not too warm, y’know. And near the ocean, like a tropical island. But somewhere that they speak English, cause I wouldn’t want to have to learn a new language just to order a pizza,” he said and Frank nodded. “Like Fiji or something similar. A nice tropical island.”

“Fiji? Really?” Frank smiled, turning his head to look at Gerard.

“Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with Fiji?” Gerard frowned

Frank shook his head, kissing his cheek. “No, nothing wrong at all,” he said and Gerard smiled. “You know,” Frank started and Gerard raised an eyebrow, willing him to go on, “I heard Zanzibar is lovely. My uncle went there a few years ago with his family and said he’d ‘highly recommend it’.”

“Zanzibar? Where’s that?” Gerard asked.

“It’s off the coast of Tanzania, in the Indian Ocean,” Frank replied. He leaned his head back onto Gerard’s shoulder, feeling him nod.

“Sounds nice. Maybe I should research it,” he said.

Frank giggled, “You do that. Or you can always research any of the other, like, forty five thousand islands on earth.”

“There’s that many?” Gerard gaped.

“Yeah,” Frank laughed. His phone rang in his pocket and he groaned. He worked it out of the pocket, seeing his bodyguard’s number flashing on the screen, and answered. “Yeah?”

 _”Get ready. You parents want you home so they can introduce you to the newest pick of the litter,”_ Bob said.

Frank grumbled under his breath, sighing deeply. Gerard nuzzled his neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to his jaw. “Tell them to shove it, I’m with my boyfriend,” he replied and Bob laughed.

 _“Yeah, right. And get fired? Sorry, kiddo. I like this job ‘cause it’s cushy and you’re a fucking pushover,”_ Bob stated and Frank snickered.

“Fine,” he sighed again and Gerard frowned. “They know I’m just gonna tell her that I’m gay and already have a boyfriend and ‘break her widdle heart’,” he mocked.

 _”I’ll be there in five so make sure you’re dressed,”_ Bob said, hanging up seconds later.

Frank whined, turning in Gerard’s arms and straddling his lap. “I don’t wanna leave,” he pouted.

“I know, baby. I know,” Gerard cooed. He pulled Frank close, kissing him gently. His tongue flicked out, licking Frank’s bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth.

Frank groaned and parted his lips. He rocked his body forward, smiling when he felt Gerard growing hard. A loud knocking on the front door made him frown, pulling away from the kiss. “Fucking cockblock,” he grumbled and Gerard laughed.

“To be continued then,” he said, crawling off the bed after Frank. Frank slipped his shoes on and they walked to the front door, Gerard opening it and seeing Bob waiting on the small porch. “Afternoon Bob,” he said and Bob nodded.

“Afternoon. Ready Frank?”

Frank made a face but nodded. “Yeah, I guess.” He turned and pecked Gerard on the lips. “Talk to you tonight. Tell Mikey I said hey,” he said and Gerard smiled.

He left the house, waving to Gerard as he slipped into the car. 

“I hate this,” he pouted, slouching down as the car pulled away from the curb. “Why can’t they just accept the fact that I’m with Gerard? It’s not the fucking fourteenth century!” he whined. “Arranged marriages are a load of bullshit.”

“I hear ya,” Bob said, turning a corner and taking them back to the palace. “Unfortunately, the only thing you can do is wait for them to see the light. Well, that or runaway with Gerard and elope,” he chuckled.

Frank blushed and looked away. “I don’t know if he’d even want to marry me,” he said softly.

Bob glanced over and rubbed his shoulder. “Chin up, kid. At least he’s with you now.”

“Yeah,” Frank sighed. He saw the palace come into view and fell silent.

~

“Hey, Mikey!” Frank grinned, hugging the taller who merely patted his back. “I’m so glad you came!”

“Yeah, you said you needed to talk to me?” he asked, eyeing Frank up. “About Gerard?”

Frank grinned again, blushing slightly. Bob sat at the table, looking over a dessert menu. “Yeah, yeah. Sit,” he said, extending his arm. Mikey didn’t budge. “Look, it’s gonna be kind of a long talk and I thought we could have lunch while we… discuss this… thing,” he fretted. “Please?”

Mikey exhaled and sat across from Frank and his bodyguard.

“Order whatever you want, I’m paying,” Frank offered and Mikey looked pained. “Don’t worry. You know I have more than enough money. I don’t mind. Plus, this place isn’t _that_ expensive.”

Mikey made a face and looked over the menu in front of him as a server walked over.

“Are you guys ready to order?” he asked and Frank raised his eyebrows at Mikey.

“I’ll have a cheese burger, no pickles and a coke,” Bob said. The server wrote it down and looked at Frank.

“I think I’ll have… the mozzarella sticks and veggie burger with a coke, please,” he smiled and the server nodded, jotting the order in his notepad.

Mikey looked up, closing his menu. “I’ll have the chicken fingers and a sprite.”

“Very good. I’ll be right back with your drinks,” the server smiled, turning and leaving the table.

“So,” Frank cleared his throat and Mikey’s eyes bored into him, making him nervous. “I-I. Well.” He cleared his throat again and looked straight at Mikey. “I wanna ask Gerard to marry me,” he finally blurted out.

Mikey’s eyes widened and he blinked, remaining silent.

“Shit, I knew this was a bad idea,” Frank mumbled, sliding down in his seat. His face was on fire and now he felt like he might be about to lose Gerard.

“Wow,” Mikey finally said and Frank glanced over the table. He didn’t look upset or pissed; in fact, he was more shocked than anything. “I honestly thought you would have asked already.”

“You-what?” Frank gaped, sitting up. The server came back, setting their drinks in front of them.

Mikey took a sip of his sprite and nodded. “Yeah. I’m actually surprised you haven’t yet. I mean, it’s been what, almost ten months since you two started dating and you’ve been rejecting every girl your parents show you,” he said.

Frank blinked again, in shock. Bob nudged his side.

“So, when are you gonna do it?” Mikey asked.

“Um, at my birthday party. At least, that was the plan I had in mind since it’d be one year since we started dating.” Mikey nodded, taking another sip of his drink. “I want you to help me pick out a ring. And you cannot tell Gerard anything about this. At all,” he stated and Mikey nodded again.

“Like he could get any info out of me.”

Frank grinned. “So, what does Gerard think you’re doing right now?” he asked suddenly.

“I just told him I’d be out for a few hours. He was painting something when I left so I think he’ll be occupied for a while. It was a pretty big canvas,” Mikey replied. “Oh, thank you,” he smiled to the server setting his food down.

“Thanks,” Frank said, sliding his plate closer.

~

“How about this one?” Frank asked, pointing to a white gold ring with a sizable stone surrounded by smaller diamonds.

Mikey scrunched his nose up. “No, it’s probably too flashy. Gerard likes simple things, oh, like this one.” He pointed to a yellow gold ring. It had a row of seven small diamonds set between two gold bands and was nowhere near the price of the one Frank saw. It was simple yet beautiful and perfect for Gerard.

“It’s perfect,” he exclaimed. “Do you know his ring size?”

“I think it’s a nine?” Mikey said, thinking for a moment and looking down at his fingers. “No, nine and a half cause his fingers are just slightly fatter than mine and I’m a nine.”

Frank pursed his lips, turning back to the counter. “He’s not fat,” he mumbled under his breath before smiling at the lady behind the glass counter.

“Yes, sir, how may I help you today?” she asked politely.

“Um, that ring there, the one with the row of diamonds. Can I get that in a nine and a half?” Frank asked, scratching at his fingers.

“Yes, of course,” she smiled and unlocked the case. He watched her pick up the ring and look at the small tag. “Hmm, this one is an eight, but let me see if we have any in the back.”

Frank nodded and she placed the ring back in its place, locking the cabinet. He heard her heels clicking across the tile floor as the exited to a back room. Mikey was wandering around, looking at a case with ladies rings. “Looking for something in particular?” Frank asked, peering over his shoulder.

“Nah, just looking,” Mikey replied easily. “Everything is too expensive for my wallet anyway.”

Frank shrugged and wandered back over to the counter. The woman came out of the back room empty handed. “Unfortunately, we don’t have that particular ring in any sizes except for an eight and a twelve,” she said and Frank’s face fell. “But, we can have one special made for you. It would only take two weeks to arrive at the store.”

“Really? That’d be perfect!” Frank grinned.

“Are you planning on proposing to a special someone?” she queried, walking over to a register.

Frank walked over with her, blushing heavily. “Um, yeah. He’s very special to me,” he said and the lady smiled warmly. 

“I hope he says yes then,” she smiled, “and you two have a happy life together.”

“Thank you,” Frank blushed again. He grabbed out his wallet, handing her the credit card when she told him the amount.

She handed him back the card a moment later and grabbed a receipt book. “I’ll just need a few details so we can contact you when the ring is ready,” she said, sliding the book and a pen across the counter.

Frank filled out the details, jotting his cell number down instead of the palace number. He didn’t want his parents finding out about this just yet. If they asked when the credit card bill came, he’d say he bought himself a present.

He thanked the lady and walked over to Mikey and Bob. “Ready,” he said. “Want us to give you a lift home?”

“Yeah, sure. Are you gonna come over and see Gerard tonight?”

“Can’t. Family thing. My grandparents are visiting. I told Gerard I’d call him tonight,” Frank answered, walking out of the shop.

Mikey nodded and they exited the building, following Bob over to the car.

“Now, remember, he can’t know anything about my plans,” Frank said as the slipped into the vehicle.

“I know, not a word. And don’t worry, he hasn’t been making any plans of asking you. I can always tell when he’s hiding something,” he smirked and Frank frowned.

“He-do you think he wants to? Do you think he’ll say yes?” he asked, gnawing on his fingernail.

Mikey gaped at him, eyes wide behind his glasses. “What kind of question is that? Of course he will! I just meant he hasn’t had any money to even consider asking you.”

Frank nodded. His stomach was twisted up in knots. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. They hadn’t even said ‘I love you’ yet. At least, not in those words. Frank knew that Gerard did love him, and he loved Gerard with all his heart, but they never really had the need to actually say the words when they had actions.

“Stop worrying, you’re freaking me out,” Mikey scolded him and he jumped. “He will say yes. He loves you.”

Frank nodded again, resting his hands in his lap.

~

Frank walked past the sitting room when his mother called out to him. He stopped and turned, entering the room and seeing a young woman with auburn hair sitting on one of the sofas.

“Francis, this is Melody,” Linda said, motioning to the lady.

“Hi,” Frank said curtly, glaring at his parents. “If she’s another one, then you can just send her home now.”

“Francis,” Linda hissed and Melody tensed.

Frank ignored his mother and turned to the girl. “Look, I’m sure you’re a nice girl, but I’m gay, have been since I was fourteen and already have a great boyfriend.” He then turned and left the room, making his way to the kitchen.

“Hey Lucy,” he smiled, patting the older woman on the shoulder. “Got any sweet buns left?”

“Frankie, what’s this I hear about you still rejecting the lovely ladies?” Lucy smirked, grabbing out a small plate.

“Oh, you know. I don’t think Gerard would really appreciate me dating a woman while I’m dating him,” he replied loftily, watching her place two buns on the plate.

She hummed, handing him the plate. “Yes, he would be rather upset if you were to do that, wouldn’t he? How’s Gerard been? I haven’t seen him for a few weeks.”

“He’s good,” Frank said. He took a bite out of the cold bun, smiling when he tasted the orange glaze. “Mother and father are really rude to him whenever I invite him over so now I don’t bother dealing with them. I just go to his house.”

Lucy smiled, nodding. “Do you have any plans for your birthday? I know twenty two isn’t as special as twenty one, but it might be nice to have a small party.”

“Yeah,” Frank smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I have something planned.” Lucy waited, motioning with her hand for him to elaborate. “It’s a secret,” he smirked, finishing off the first bun.

“Oh, you,” she chuckled and grabbed a hand towel. “Finish your snack and get out of my kitchen,” she said, smacking his side with the cloth.

Frank scarfed down the second bun, licking his fingers and handing the plate over. “Thank you Lucy!” he smiled, giving her a short hug. “Gotta go finalize my plans.” He ran out of the kitchen and through the corridors to his bedroom.

His birthday was in two weeks; his parents had already finished the planning and sending of invitations to close friends and family members. Frank needed to send a few invitations of his own. He knew his parents had deliberately forgotten to invite Gerard, Mikey and their friends. 

The ring he bought for Gerard was hidden safely in his nightstand drawer. His parents, and Gerard himself, had no idea of his plans. He couldn’t wait to his their faces, especially Gerard’s.

He scratched at his hair, mussing it up and making it curl more around his ears. He’d have to start looking about getting a crown made for Gerard, something white gold with emeralds on it to bring out the color in his eye. Nothing girly though. Nothing like his own crown, with the thin gold bands curling around, giving it almost an Elvish look. Or at least, a Tolkien Elvish look. He might be a fan of Tolkien’s work but he still hated his crown.

Frank had a small stack of invites he swiped when his father wasn’t looking sitting on his desk. He walked over and sat, picking up his pen and writing the names of his guests into the spaces. He’d have Bob take them directly to everyone later. He didn’t trust his parents to not look at who they were addressed to.

He finished the last invite, blowing on the ink to insure it was dry and stuffing it into an envelope, and stood. Walking out of his room, he headed down the corridor, invites in hand, and exited the palace through a side door. 

Bob was usually in the garden at this time of day. He said it helped him to keep his temper in check, but Frank didn’t believe that. Bob was a kitten, he wouldn’t harm a fly. Sure, he may look big and threatening, but he was harmless.

Frank wandered through the rose bushes and hedges, keeping his eyes peeled for his bodyguard. He caught sight of his blonde hair a few moments later and rushed over.

“Bob! I have a favour to ask of you,” he grinned, holding the invites behind his back.

Bob stood up straight, brushing dirt off his hands and crossing his arms. “What is it?” he asked, staring down at Frank.

“I need to you deliver these,” he said, holding out the envelopes. “The addresses are on them but I don’t trust my parents to not just throw them in the trash,” he explained. “You know how they feel about Gerard.”

“Yeah, okay,” Bob smiled, taking the envelopes. “I’ll take them out today.”

Frank smiled back and hugged Bob around his waist. “Thanks, man.”

~

Frank made a face in the mirror and tugged at his hair. He probably should have got it cut but it was too late now. The ends were curling around his ears, tickling his cheeks, and his bangs were falling into his eyes. He brushed them off to the side, holding them in place with his fingers as he slipped his crown over his head. It pushed them down and made the ends curl outwards. He pulled at them, trying and failing to force them to sit flat.

He sighed and pushed them out of his eyes again.

Straightening his waistcoat, he walked out of the bathroom and over to his nightstand, opening the drawer. He took out the black velvet box, flipping it open to look at the ring. The diamonds glinted softly in the light and he smiled, closing it with a snap and tucking it into his pants pocket.

Frank left his bedroom, following the corridor to the main dining hall. He could hear the guests already chatting; laughing and enjoying themselves before he arrived. He walked into the room, looking around and spotting Ray instantly. He smiled and hurried over.

“Hey! Ray! You made it,” he grinned, shaking his hand. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Over there,” Ray pointed and Frank’s eyes followed his hand. 

He saw Gerard standing next to Mikey, shoulders hunched up around his ears and eyes trained on his feet. He was in dressed head to toe in black. Black dress pants, dress shirt and waistcoat. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was slightly obscuring his eyes. He looked up, his eyes locking with Frank’s, and he smiled.

Frank’s heart swelled as he smiled back. He started over when a hand grabbed his elbow. 

“Francis, come up to the table,” Linda hissed. She threw a glare towards Gerard and Frank growled. 

He yanked his arm away and stormed over to his boyfriend. Gerard blinked and Frank cupped his cheek, sliding his hand around to the back of Gerard’s neck and pulling him down. He kissed him deeply, Gerard’s hands resting on Frank’s hips. They pulled away slowly, Gerard blushing and Frank grinning. He could hear people in the crowd whispering, a few even cooing as he stepped back.

“Francis,” Linda hissed again. She turned and walked up to the head table. Frank took Gerard’s hand and led him up to the table after her. They sat, his mother on the opposite side of the King and Gerard on the far edge next to Frank.

The guests were all seated and dinner was placed in front of them.

Frank ignored his mother’s venomous looks and focused all his attention on Gerard.

He was relieved when the plates were taken away. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand, pulling him to his feet and around the table.

“Frank, what?” he stammered, looking around at all the eyes on him.

“You’ll see,” Frank stated.

“But-“

“No buts,” Frank grinned. He stopped in the center of the room and turned around to face Gerard, blushing heavily. “Um…”

Gerard blinked and reached for Frank’s hand. The rest of the guests had stood and made their way to the center of the hall, surrounding the two.

“Gerard,” Frank started. He took a deep breath and bit his lip. “I-I love you,” he whispered and Gerard inhaled. 

His eyes were almost as wide as his smile. “I love you too, Frank,” he said.

Frank ginned and reached into his pocket. “I have something to ask you.” Gerard nodded and Frank took another deep breath. He squeezed Gerard’s hand and pulled the out box, crouching down in front of him and opening it.

Gerard’s eyes widened and the room quietened instantly. His face red and Frank saw tears forming in his eyes. 

“Gerard Arthur Way, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone,” he said and his mother gasped. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Gerard squeaked. He nodded enthusiastically and Frank stood back up. “Yes, I will,” he said again, pulling Frank into a kiss.

Frank removed the ring from the box and Gerard held his hand out. “I hope it fits,” he whispered and Gerard chuckled. The ring slipped onto Gerard’s finger, getting caught on his knuckle momentarily, but a little twist and it fit perfectly.

There was a swift clacking of heels and Frank felt his arm being tugged. “Francis, stop this nonsense,” Linda scowled. “This is not acceptable for a prince. I forbid you from marrying this… this man,” she spat and Frank stiffened.

“You forbid me?!” he shouted. He knew everyone in the room was watching in complete and utter shock but he didn’t care. “You would forbid me from marrying the man I love? How would you feel if your parents said that when you met father?” he demanded, gripping Gerard’s hands. He felt Gerard’s thumb run across his knuckles and he loosened his shoulders. 

Linda gasped, blinking a few times.

“If you don’t like this, the fact that I am going to marry Gerard, then you and father don’t have to come to the wedding,” he said.

Linda twitched and stormed out of the room, her husband right after her. Frank knew he was going to calm her down and he knew he himself would have to talk with her later that night.

“Frankie!” Jeannie squealed. She ran up and threw her arms around Frank’s neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Oh, I’m so happy for you two!” she exclaimed, pulling back. 

Alex came up behind her, placing a hand on her waist. “Congratulations,” he smiled.

“Thanks, you guys,” Frank grinned. He looked up at Gerard, seeing him blush.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Mikey asked, slipping in beside his brother.

“Um,” Gerard muttered, looking down at his and Frank’s hands.

Frank squeezed his hand gently and leaned over, kissing his cheek. “We’ll decide that later,” he said and Gerard nodded.


End file.
